brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Online Safety/Update Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Cassie and Moby Moby is using a smart phone to take pictures of a hamburger and fries. Cassie is sitting next to Moby and looking at him incredulously. CASSIE: Must you document every meal? It's cafeteria food, no one cares! Moby looks hurt, but then he shows Cassie his phone as notifications come through. He receives many likes and positive comments about the photo on an app called InstaSnap. Cassie sighs and reads from a typed letter. CASSIE: Dear Cassie and Moby, without texting and online games, my life would be meaningless...but is it safe to go online? From, Evan. Well, Evan, there are some dangers to going online, but that doesn't mean you can't stay safe. We should know: I use the Internet to research our movies, and Moby is basically married to his phone. Moby leans in and starts snapping selfies with Cassie. He posts a picture of them with a filter that gives them dog ears and noses. He immediately gets a stream of likes and nice comments, which he shows Cassie. CASSIE: Uh huh. So anyway, going online is sort of like going outside. It's safe, as long as you remember some simple rules. Rule 1: Online life is real life. An image shows Rule 1: Online life is real life. CASSIE: We work online, play online, shop, talk, and share online. An animation shows Moby using his smart phone. Icons appear around him to represent the activities Cassie describes. CASSIE: The things we say and do there have real effects on our lives. So before you say or do anything in the virtual world, ask yourself, Would I do this in person? Remember this first tip, and the rest are pretty commonsense. An animation shows Moby drafting a social media post in his head. First he types out a post that reads: Happy Pi Day to everyone! Especially CASSIE, who couldn't solve (f) cosign even if he had the value of the tangent, LOL! Then, Moby reconsiders and deletes the second sentence. His new post reads: Happy Pi Day to everyone! Yay math! CASSIE: Rule 2: Keep your identity a secret. An image shows Rule 2: Keep your identity a secret. CASSIE: Websites and apps are public spaces. You wouldn’t walk around handing out your name and personal info. So you need to be just as careful online. An animation shows Moby standing on the street as people walk by. He is wearing a sandwich board that shows a lot of his personal information including his address, phone number, credit card number, passwords, and social security number. A man with a mustache walks up to Moby and grabs the sandwich board. CASSIE: Lots of services will ask for your name, email address, and other stuff before you can register. They also may request access to your contact list. An animation shows Moby entering his name, email, and birth date to sign up for an InstaSnap account. Then a notification from InstaSnap pops up asking for access to Moby's contacts. It includes a link to learn more about the app's privacy policy. CASSIE: So it's a good idea to check out their privacy policy. That’s an explanation of how they plan to use any info you give them. Moby clicks on the privacy policy link and begins scrolling through the long privacy policy document. He gets a confused look on his face. CASSIE: These documents can be long and confusing, so ask a grownup to help you separate the good sites from the bad. That’s especially true with social networks—don’t sign up for any of those without your folks' permission! And if you need a screen name, pick something totally different from your real one. One that doesn’t give away anything about your age, location, or gender. Moby continues the InstaSnap sign up process by selecting DanceMachine315 as his user name. MOBY: Beep. Moby points to his phone. CASSIE: Sure, most of your InstaSnap friends know you from real life. There's Crackers, Greenbeans, Josephine… Moby scrolls through his InstaSnap buddies, who include the robots Cassie names. CASSIE: But you also have a bunch of contacts that you've never met. Like this totally regular, non-shady robot here. Moby stops scrolling when he lands on a creepy-looking robot named Blade. CASSIE: Which brings us to our next point. Rule 3: Be extra careful with strangers. An image shows Rule 3: Be extra careful with strangers. CASSIE: If you have any online friends, remember: All you know about them is what they tell you. That makes it easy for people to hide who they really are. It's a terrible thing to think about, but unfortunately there are adults who use the Internet to trick kids. An animation shows Moby scrolling through his followers. One of them, named Johnny4, does not have a profile picture. Moby clicks over to Johnny4's profile, which includes photos of other robots. Jonny4's bio says that he is 13 years old, but there is no way to be sure. MOBY: Beep. Moby points to his phone, looking worried. CASSIE: No, that doesn't mean you can't have online friends. As long as you keep your personal information secret, there's nothing anyone can do to harm you. Letting your parents know about your online friends is a good idea, too. You should get your parents involved if an online buddy wants to meet face-to-face, or even if you want to send a picture of yourself. An animation shows Cassie talking to her parents over breakfast. She is shows them her InstaSnap profile, list of buddies, and a photo she wants to post. CASSIE: Oh, and while we're on the subject of strangers, remember that they're not the only danger. Someone you know can use your personal information against you, too, so don't go telling your contact info to just any kid from school. An animation shows Moby at school. He is showing his phone to a mean-looking robot. As soon as Moby turns his back, the mean robot types something on his phone gives an evil laugh. Moby looks down at his phone and frowns. A tear runs down his cheek. MOBY: Beep. CASSIE: Yeah, bullying hurts just as much online as in person! Rule 4: Tell somebody. An image shows Rule 4: Tell somebody. CASSIE: If anyone makes you feel bad or uncomfortable, save any messages or screenshots that show what's happening. An animation shows a girl receiving mean messages from someone named Chucky. CASSIE: You can block those people and report them to the site's administrators. An animation shows the girl blocking Chucky on her phone. CASSIE: And remember, your parents or teachers are there to help protect you from bad stuff, so let them help! An animation shows the girl showing her phone to two adults and explaining what Chucky has been doing. CASSIE: Rule 5: Protect your passwords. An image shows Rule 5: Protect your passwords. CASSIE: This one's simple. Use strong passwords, containing letters, numbers, and symbols. Keep your passwords in a safe place, and don't tell them to anybody. Not even your best friend needs to know your passwords. An animation shows Moby writing his InstaSnap and Gmail passwords in a notebook. They look like a meaningless jumble of letters, numbers, and symbols. Moby shuts the notebook into a safe in his chest and doesn't show it to anyone, not even his best friend Tim. CASSIE: Rule 6: Be nice. An image shows Rule 6: Be nice. CASSIE: It's up to you to help make the Internet a better place. Be nice to people, and respect their feelings and beliefs. Most likely, they'll return the favor! An animation shows a video that a girl with the user name Stringzinger12 has posted online. The video shows Stringzinger12 playing violin in her attic. Cassie writes a nice comment on the video, which kicks of a thread of nice comments. CASSIE: Besides, you can get banned for being rude. An animation shows the mean robot slamming his fists down in rage when he finds out that he has been permanently banned from a website called Botbook. CASSIE: You'll notice that a lot of these rules involve checking stuff out with your parents or some other adult you trust. The online world can be a tricky place for kids to navigate without a little help. An animation shows Cassie talking to her parents. MOBY: Beep. CASSIE: Well in your case, better check with me. MOBY: Beep. CASSIE: Yeah, but I'm basically your guardian. Moby pulls out a huge photo of Tim to show Cassie. MOBY: Beep. CASSIE: Tim?! Never heard of the dude. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Health Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Engineering & Technology Transcripts